Cherub Sex Stories!
by QuincyChi
Summary: Stories containing various scenes with the people from the Cherub universe.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters of the universe of Cherub.

!VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED!

James had decided to go back to the Moore Family's house again after Zara (his mision controller) having told him to get a move on and start bringing home some results. He had brought several pieces of high-tec surveillance gadgets with him, including tiny cameras and microphones he planned to install.

April Moore, who was the target of James' friend Nicole was the only one home that afternoon. She glached out of the window after having heard a dog barking. She saw James walking down their street and had an idea. Ever since her twin-brother Junior had brought him home for the first time she had found him extremely attractive.

James walked up to the front door asuming that no one was inside at this time of day. He knocked just to make sure. To his surpise he was greeted by April. She was a very attractive girl with semi long legs, a cute butt and decently sized breats. James had never thought about it before she saw her today. April had dressed in a tight shirt tied up right above her belly button showing off her beautiful stomach. She was also wearing a pair of tight shorts. James' shorts grew somewhat tight at the sight of her. He quickly thought to himself "what on earth". But before he could think though his situation he was interuoted by April. "Hello, James" she said in a seducing tone. James thought it through again and concluded that him efriending her would benefit the mission. "Hello April" he replied. She invited him into the hall and was relieved to desocver that she was the only one home. "Let's go to my room and have a chat, Junior is not here" she said sounding almost eager. Jmes knew that April has a bad habit of bragging about her huge bedroom so he followed her nit thinking too much of it. They went inside the room. It was enourmous but a little bit too pink if you asked James. April sat on her bed and said "I was actually just about to go into the spa, you can join in if you want." James would have a really hard time rejecting such an offer and said. "I don't have any swimming trunks" James said to which April replied "Just borrow some of Junior's he has so many." James did as she suggested and they went down to the spa. James could not resist staring at her ass while they were walking down the stair, her long brown hair reaching the exposed chest area. When they got to the pool James quickly changed into the swim shorts trying to conceal his masive boner from April. He turned around and was surpised to see that April was still fully or at least dressed. "Don't you need to change?" he said. April replied by pulling down her shorts and untying then removing her shirt. Revealing a bikini struggling with her boobs. James was stunned and started staring while his boner grew even more. April smiled and went into the spa. James followed her. He was a tiny bit embarrassed with him staring. April noticed and said. "I saw it from the begining. You want me just as much as I want you." She moved infront of James and oushed her boobs into his chest and they started making out in the hot water. James touched has ass and was scared that he had gone too far before he felt a hand grabbing his swim shorts and pulling them off revealing his enourmous dick. They quickly went out of the spa and onto a soft sunchair standing next to the spa. April lay ontop of James and looked desperate to play with his dick. James was extremely turned on and ripped prils bikini off revealing a pair of joicy breats which he held to the sound of a little moan. April then began jacking James off which gave him so much pleasure. A hot girl giving him a handjob. He led out a moan as well. James then quickly removed her bikini bottoms and started moving a finger in and out of her nicely shaven clit. He proceeded to use two fingers. April lad out a hyge moan and James increased the speed. April moved his dick into her mouth and deepthroated him. James was surprised how experieneced she was. But the again she was hot and popular so this was probably not her first time. James thought to himself. "Screw Kerry this is paradise" he quickly felt the urged to cum and he told April. She quickly removed his dick from her mouth and inserted it into her tiny pussy. She hopped up and down a few times until she to the sound of moans from tpbith of them felt her juices clash with James' precum. She pulled him out and jacked his cum all over her face and breasts. She was surprised by his masive load.

To be continued.


End file.
